


The Last of Us

by tw_leona (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Nostalgia, basically the entire cast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tw_leona
Summary: Yuri looked around, a hint of sorrow in his stance. None of 'them' were here anymore.12 years had passed since Yuri Pilsetsky's first Grand Prix win, and in his mind he documented the changes that the world skating circle had gone through with a bittersweet smile.
Kudos: 25





	The Last of Us

12 years had passed since Yuri Pilsetsky's first Grand Prix win, and in his mind he documented the changes that the world skating circle had gone through with a bittersweet smile.

* * *

"Mr. Pilsetsky-"

"Is it true that this is your last competition ?"

"Are you really going to retire ?!"

Yuri flinched at the wall of reporters in front of him. "I am considering retirement," He treaded carefully, "Considering how I just passed my 27th birthday."

"Why ?" One of his supporters shouted. The flowers in her grip crumbling.

"Do you have anything to say to your fans?" A reporter prodded, eager for the slightest bit of information.

"Are you going to switch to being a coach ?" A skater in the junior division raised his hand nervously.

His head hurted. They were all so _loud._ Perhaps, ten years earlier Yuri would've shouted at them back, equally as loud, but he just...didn't feel like it anymore. What an old man. He clenched his fists.

* * *

"As expect from the student of Seung-Gil Lee (32), a completely flawless short program !" 

Yuri watched as the expressionless Korean embraced his student. Lee's student was decent, Yuri supposed, but the winner of the Junior division would be-

Another roar of applause forced his attention to the front. The one most likely to win would be Luciano Crispino. 

Mickey Crispino (34) was practically beaming with pride in the audience. Yuri didn't even know Mickey was married, when the heck did he have a son ! 

"Luciano !" His sister, Sala handed her brother a few pieces of tissue, and waved happily at her nephew.

Now who was in third place again ? 

Yuri spared a glance at the podium. Wait. What. What was that.

Georgi Popovich (39) had a hand on the third place's back. Both of them with extravagant eye-liner and an aura of ...bad stuff. Yuri blanched. 

"Is Georgi teaching his student how to curse ex-lovers again ?"

"Yakov-" 

Yuri spun around. Yakov (82) seemed oddly tired. "Well better than what Mila was doing with hers."

"You're not going to criticize me ? Old man."

Yakov's eyes wrinkled, the closest he got to a smile. "I'll leave that to your new coach." 

Lillia whispered a few words into Yakov's ear, and nodded approvingly at Yuri. "Davai."

* * *

"I can't wait to defeat you ! Just you wait Plisetsky !! Huzzahhhhh !" 

Yuri sweatdropped, watching the young Canadian representative shout in front of him. "And I thought JJ was annoying." He muttered. The other skaters gave him odd looks.

"JJ...as in the retired Canadian skater?"

"Yeah that shithead."

Blank stares returned his statement. Fuck. "None of you have interacted with him."

"Well...Guang Hong- _qianbei_ mentioned a few words about him ?" The Chinese representative piped up meekly.

"Nevermind then," Yuri sighed. "Nevermind."

* * *

"You're the _judge_ ?"

"Only for the woman's section. I really wanted to see your new _adult_ sex appeal though." Christophe (37) winked.

"Then ditch your fucking post and come watch." Yuri crossed his arms. 

"Maybe I will~" Christophe slung an arm around Emil Nekola (30), "Won't you come too ? Nekola."

"We'll come as soon as the judging process ends !" The man grinned and gave Yuri a thumbs up. "Don't be too hard on the Czech representative !"

"No promises."

* * *

Constantly breaking limits. Constantly evolving. That was the purpose of his existence.

"Another perfect quad !"

"Such beautiful form !"

"This might be his new personal best !"

He gritted his teeth. He was feeling it in his legs. But the second half was just starting. 

"Yurio ganbade !!" 

"Don't lose Yurio~~"

Two annoying voices shouted from the audience.

Yuri looked around, a hint of sorrow in his stance. None of 'them' were here anymore. Here, on the ice.

"I don't need your encouragement !" Yuri wanted to shout back, lips curling up at the sight of one Yuuri Katsuki (35), waving feverently with Victor Nikiforov (39).

"Yuri !!" A voice with a distinct South-Asian accent cheered. 

"That is really good Yuri !" Kenjirou Minami (29), one of the retired Japanese skaters Yuri had gone up against waved at him happily.

"Don't kick the bucket yet !" 

In the midst of his step sequence, which he had perfected months ago, Yuri dared to steal a long glance at the audience. He almost gasped. Almost.

That jerk JJ, and Christophe, and Emil too, were staring at his performance unabashingly. Michele Crispino seemed out of breath, having ran here from the junior Grand Prix finals. Yakov and Lilia were smiling wryly, while Georgi looked grudgingly impressed.

The final spin, Yuri crouched down, letting the momentum spinning him pull him up again. 

"Perfection !" 

The crowd roared. Yuri had only noticed it now, but Otabek (30) were waving at him at the kiss and cry.

"Otabek...?" Yuri tilted his head.

Flowers were being thrown at him. But the cat headbands were no more. It seemed like his fans had matured too. He looked up to see the masses smiling and cheering at him. He waved back.

"Are you going to retire ?" Otabek asked when he exited the rink.

"Yeah."

Otabek's eyes seemed to be smiling. "You were the last of us to retire."

Yuri paused. Staring at nothing.

"Yeah."

"I don't want to retire."

"None of us wanted to."

"I want to stay."

"You're greedy, Yuri."

"I know. But I...really don't want to retire. I really really-"

The two of them watched silently as the youngest contestant in the senior section, the seventeen year-old representative from Ukraine walked past them. The names on the ranking board unfamiliar and foreign.

"You did well, already. Yurio~" Victor popped up in the kiss and cry section. Yuri following closely behind.

JJ stroded in." The lady didn't do half-bad this time." He laughed. 

Phichit dragged Kenjirou and an unfamiliar Chinese, but definitely a former skater into the tiny booth.

Michele seemed to be strangling Emil Nekola, with Christophe laughing his head off next to them.

The cameras in front of them went crazy. "Yuri Plisetsky - 120.3 points !"

Otabek hugged him lightly. "Good job, Yuri."

Yuri smiled. "Good job me, I guess."

'My only regret was that I didn't appreciate my time here, when everything and everyone was still here... more.'

* * *

_"We don't need two Yuris in the name bracke-" Something flashed before the teen's eyes, he clutched his head._

_"A-are you ok ?" Yuri panicked, standing up from the toilet._

_"Shut up !" the Russian Yuri screeched and ran away, flustered._

_"Eh...?"_

_'What kind of messed up shit is this? Why the fuck did I feel like hugging him just now...'_

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a similar fic, about an immortal character outliving all his friends and being lonely, and for some reason I thought of Yuri ? It makes no sense haha.
> 
> Reviews are all highly appreciated ! ^^


End file.
